


Tasty

by softmothprince



Series: Lucio [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Aftercare, Begging, Biting, Chocolate, Consent, Dessert & Sweets, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Finger Sucking, Food Kink, Love Bites, Magic, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Praise, Praise Kink, Scratching, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmothprince/pseuds/softmothprince
Summary: Lucio has taken notice of his kitten's sweet tooth and wants to use that to his advantage...





	Tasty

**Author's Note:**

> this is not from experience, but when using warm/hot food or treat make sure the temperature will not burn you or your partner. that would not be pleasant. unless that's what you're into, then i can't stop you.
> 
> consent is important and while yes they were drinking a bit, they are still sober... maybe buzzed.
> 
> a stór - my treasure  
a mhuirnín - my darling, my dear  
a chroí - my heart  
a ghrá - my love, my dear  
a pheata - my pet

  
Lucio has taken notice of his kitten's sweet tooth, watching as she always goes towards the sweet table turning a party, or even just when sitting in his room. And while he doesn't like them as much as she does, he gladly partakes in her sugary kisses. The one little habit she does innocently, not even noticing what it does to him, is when she eats white chocolate.

She breaks off a big piece off, but instead of biting it, she sucks on it like a lollipop. If it melts onto her fingers, she licks it up quickly. But if she catches him staring- she goes slow, trailing her skilled tongue over her skin and cleaning it of the sweet chocolate. Her eyes grow dark, filling with lust and she offers him her hand to clean the rest of it.

Lucio is brought out of his thoughts by the sound of someone knocking on the door. When he lets them in, it's a servant with the tray of many desserts he needs for tonight. He dismisses the person, ignoring them as they close the door behind them, and stands from his chair to look over the tray. Many of his kitten's favorites were on it.

Candied fruit, a honey pot, dark, milk and her usual white chocolate, some melted and other cut into triangles, fresh whipped cream, regular fruits like strawberries, blueberries, even their shared favorite pomegranates. A bottle of Golden Goose was already placed on the table, two glasses waiting to be filled. He told himself not to start drinking it without her.

And thankfully, he didn't have to wait long. The familiar sound of her humming is the first thing he heard, her way of letting him know she was there and it wasn't someone else. The door opens and closes quickly, and Lucio spins around to smile at her.

"Ah, hello, snack cake."

Isabel snorts at the pet name, playfully rolling her eyes.

"Hello, a mhuirnín." She chirps, placing her bag onto the floor and tugs off her shawl, tossing it onto her bag before walking closer to him.

Much to his delight, she had chosen to wear one of her crop tops, exposing her soft belly for his eager eyes. She notices him looking and smirks, stretching her arms above her head so the hidden muscles in her abdomen flex. Lucio playfully growls and tugs her close by her waist, kissing her as her arms fall around his neck and soft giggles tickle his lips.

When she pulls back, her eyes lock onto the vast selection of sweets.

"What's the occasion?" She asks, reaching out snag a blueberry and pops it into her mouth.

Lucio smirks, rubbing his hand over her exposed hip and slowly trails it up and down her side.

"No occasion, toots. Just something I thought you would like."

Her expression goes from confused to smug, a sly smirk spreading over her lips.

"Oh? Is that so?"

Isabel slowly slides from his arms, scanning more over the treats. Her gaze goes back to him.

"I know what you want with these, a pheata. And while I'm very eager to give it to you..." Her finger swipes into the warm white chocolate, bringing it to her lips as she continues: "You must have patience, a stór." She giggles at his loud groan. "Let us relax for a bit, loosen up with something to drink..."

Isabel peeks at him from under her lashes as she sucks the drop of white chocolate off her finger, licking her lips when a small bit drips off.

"And also I just love to see you squirm."

The magician sits down and fills the two glasses with Golden Goose, handing one over to the pouting count.

"Stop pouting like a damn child." She scolds, eyes flashing. "If you aren't good, you might as well forget cumming tonight."

His expression changes on a dime, from pouting to panic. He sits across from her, eyeing her over his glass as she snacks on the fruit and sweets. After a few minutes, Isabel hums and stands up, approaching the count slowly. Ever so tenderly, she removes the armor from his metal arm and places them carefully to the side.

For a moment, their need was put on hold, and Lucio just lets the soft feeling of her love and care wash over him.

"Comfortable, a stór?" She asks when finished.

"Mm-hm..." He almost purrs.

"Good. Now," Her fingers tangle into his hair, roughly tugging his head up. "Strip and lay on the bed."

Like the good pet he was, Lucio scrambles towards the bed while discarding his clothes, hearing Isabel chuckle at his antics and blushes.

"Good baby." She coos, flicking her wrist so the tray is lifted and moved to the bed next to him.

She murmurs a few spells on the treats, and smiles at his confused look.

"To keep the chocolate nice and warm for you, a ghrá. And to make sure it won't spill with your squirming."

His face flushes even more, but smirks and stares as his babydoll strips out of her own clothing. With a small hum, Isabel straddles his hips and grins when Lucio's cock twitches against her ass.

"Will you even be able to last?" She asks, giggling at his growl.

She reaches over and snags the honey wand, bringing it over to drip the golden syrup on his throat, trailing it between his pectorals before switching over to the melted chocolate. She eyes the white, silky melted chocolate, and dips her fingers into it. Her coated fingers were warmed so it didn't cool on her hand.

Isabel hums a soft tune as she draws over Lucio's stomach and chest, circling up to his pretty pierced nipples and playfully taps it. Instead of cleaning her own hand, she offers it to Lucio and purrs when he greedily suckles and licks her honey and chocolate covered fingers. While he does that, she dips down and attacks his neck.

Her tongue flicks out, licking the honey that had pooled in the divot of his throat. She sucks a deep red mark there, purring at his soft moan that was muffled by her fingers. Isabel slowly trails down, lapping up the honey and going towards his chocolate covered <strike>tiddies</strike> chest.

She circles his pierced nipple with her hot tongue, playing with the other one with her wet cold fingers that she pulled from his mouth. No doubt she was using a temperature spell on her usually warm hands. His head tosses back, a almost wounded sound bursting from his throat.

"Does this feel good, a pheata? Do you like me playing with your nipples like this?" She asks, chuckling when Lucio can only reply with a small whine and a weak nod.

Isabel sits up and shifts down to sit between his legs. Her nails lightly scrape over his thighs, palms caressing the tensing muscles. She grabs the milk chocolate this time, drizzling it on his thighs and very close to his weeping length. Her hands go to the whipped cream next, still nice and cool thanks to her spell.

Ever so carefully, she coats his thighs and cock in the fluffy white topping. Lucio gasps, his self-control straining.

"B-baby... I can't..."

Her eyes shoot up and she discards the bowl back to the tray, placing her chocolate and cream covered hands on his taut abdomen.

"What's the matter, love? Are you alright?" Isabel asks, rubbing her hands over the scars on his torso.

"I-" He takes a deep breath. "I'm fine, just... don't want this to end early... you're enjoying it so much..."

The concerned glint disappears, and she coos at him: "Awww, baby..."

Humming in thought, she lifts one hand and hovers close to his dick.

"Do you want me to use a spell to keep you from cumming? Or do you want me to finish you off now?"

"No! No no no, please, continue- use the spell, just don't stop!"

Her foxy sly grin in back with full force, and the familiar feeling of her magic trickling over him makes him feel even more sensitive. Now he could only cum if she let him. She returns to his thighs, trailing a finger through the chocolate and cream.

"I've always loved you thighs, a chroí, they taste so good and are so wonderful to bite."

Without warning, she suddenly darts down and sinks her teeth roughly into the meaty flesh. Lucio jumps, back arching up in surprise but he lets out a relieved groan. As much as he loved her teasing touches and soft kisses, he was more for her bites and scratches. Finally, she reaches his cream covered dick, licking her lips.

"Hmm... I need you to hold still, alright, baby? Hold nice and still for me."

Without even waiting, she dips down and laps her tongue over the head of his cock, purring at the salty and sweet taste. Her mouth engulfs him, tongue circling eagerly and sloppily. The loud slurping noises are almost drowned in his moans, his legs shaking and hands clawing at the sheets. Mid-moan, his voice breaks and dies out when his cock hits the back of her throat.

"Fuuuuuck, kitten..."

Isabel hums as she lifts back up, purposely hitting his piercing as her lips suck on the underside of his shaft. Lucio pants and is so close to sobbing. He needed to cum so badly, it was almost unbearable at this point.

"Please... I... let me cum, babydoll, let me cum." He babbles, his hands shooting to grab her wrist and a small bit of her hair to get her attention.

She pulls of with a loud wet pop, a string of saliva, cream and precum going from his head to her mouth.

"You want to cum for me? Do you deserve to?"

"YES! I DO, YES PLEASE!" He sobs.

Very rarely would he get so strung out that he would tear up, but every time he did it meant he was going to either be denied an orgasm or would cum so hard he would almost pass out.

"You ask so nicely."

Her hand wraps around his cock, stroking quickly and firmly while slowly removing the spell. It was only a few seconds before he busted. Spurts of white shoot into the air, landing on his tensing abdomen.

"Oh, what a good boy you are."

Her fingers tighten around him briefly, making another small bud bead out and drip down the head. Every exhale came with a soft moan or whine, slowly dying out until he was silent. He felt boneless, only his head moving to watch Isabel stand from the bed to retrieve one of the towels by the sweet tray.

She waves a hand over the water basin, filling it with warm water and soaks the towel. They would need a bath and get a servant to clean the sheets- they were covered in sticky sweets, cum and sweat. Once again humming her little tune, Isabel sits beside Lucio and cleans a majority of the leftover honey, chocolate and whipped cream.

She would convince him to get up and take a bath with her in a moment, her eyes sliding over his still trembling, bite covered body.

"How are you feeling? Do you need me to get you something?" She asks, waving a hand to make the tray of sweets go back to the table

Lucio shakes his head, simply turning on his side and curled his arm around her waist while nuzzling into her thigh.

"Sleepy, a stór?"

He nods, and shifts slightly when Isabel lays with him. They could take a bath later. Lucio nuzzles into her chest, listening to her strong and steady heartbeat. Isabel continues humming, soon whispering a song he's heard her sing to her nephew many times. And he had to say, it certainly can make him fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> FOR THAT ONE PERSON IN THE COMMENTS OF GET PEGGED HERE'S THE LUCIO FIC I PROMISED
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://flutter-fields.tumblr.com/)


End file.
